This invention relates to a quantum memory and, more particularly, to a quantum memory using quantum boxes (also called quantum dots).
Recently, the rate of integration of semiconductor memory devices, such as dynamic RAM or static RAM, has greatly increased. These semiconductor memory devices are essentially equivalent in that they all use memory cells comprising transistors or capacitors, connect these memory cells by wiring, and access the memory cells through the wiring upon writing and reading data to and from the memory cells.
Regarding of these existing semiconductor memory devices, efforts are being made even now for more improvements of the rate of integration. However, considering that memory cells have the basic structure unchanged and that wiring is indispensable for coupling the memory cells, the efforts will apparently reach the limit of the rate of integration.